La délicatesse
by Lyra64
Summary: (Adaptation du roman de Foenkinos) Il y a eu ce jour où tout s'est effondré autour de John Watson. Il y a maintenant son travail de chirurgien, dans lequel il se plonge corps et âme pour oublier sa douleur. Il y aura aussi cet infirmier qu'il embrassera un peu par hasard, faisant naître sur la courbe de leurs lèvres un bonheur nouveau et éclatant. (Challenge du Collectif NONAME)


**Salut les enfants ! :)**

Je suis de retour avec un "petit" OS écrit en réponse au **challenge** **du Collectif NONAME : "Univers Alternatif"**. Si vous vous demandez ce qui se cache derrière ce collectif, c'est simple : il s'agit d'un groupe d'auteurs qui favorise les reviews ainsi que l'échange auteur/lecteur, lance des défis sympas qui incitent les auteurs en mal d'inspiration à se remettre en piste... Bref, c'est chouette, jetez un coup d'œil dans mes auteurs favoris si vous êtes curieux !  
Je remercie d'ailleurs tous les membres pour leur motivation et leur bonne humeur, qui m'ont donné envie de m'attaquer à ce projet qui me tenait tant à cœur.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de ce récit sont empruntés à la **BBC, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat** , qui les ont eux-mêmes piqués à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.  
"La délicatesse" est un roman de **David Foenkinos** , ainsi qu'un film de David et **Stéphane Foenkinos**. J'ai travaillé à partir de la trame narrative du roman et de quelques éléments du film. Les chapitres 8, 11 et 24 sont mot pour mot ceux du livre ; l'auteur les ayant lui-même tirés de dictionnaires, manuels et autres œuvres, on ne peut pas vraiment parler de plagiat (...du moins je l'espère).

 **Note :** Pour des raisons scénaristiques (et pratiques), j'ai placé l'action dans un hôpital plutôt qu'une entreprise. D'après mes recherches, Sherlock exerce un métier qui serait un mélange entre infirmier de bloc opératoire et infirmier "normal" (pour le contact avec les patients), et John est son chirurgien et supérieur. Bref, s'il y a parmi vous des gens qui connaissent ce milieu, je jure que je me suis renseignée pour ne pas dire trop de bêtises ^^

 **Musique :** (tirée de la BO du film) **Emilie Simon** : Les amants du même jour, Walking with you, Sous les étoiles, Bel amour.

Je remercie ma bêta et meilleure amie, **Thebookeater364** , qui fait d'ailleurs de chouettes traductions sur Downtown Abbey, GoT, Once upon a time... (non non, je ne lui fais de pas de la publicité ! ^^)

Enfin, je dédie ce texte à **Clélia Kerlais** et **SomeCoolName** , deux personnes formidables qui savent si bien me faire pleurer avec leurs très beaux textes, puis me remonter le moral grâce à leur humour et leur gentillesse.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **1**

John Watson était un homme plutôt discret. Son sourire franc et sa gentillesse étaient appréciés par les personnes qu'il côtoyait, et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance.  
A vingt ans, il envisageait l'avenir comme une promesse. Il aimait rire et lire, mais l'orientation littéraire n'étant pas assez concrète à ses yeux, il s'était intéressé de près à la médecine.  
Quelques années plus tard, il s'était engagé dans l'armée en tant que médecin-militaire. Il souhaitait sauver des vies, et pouvoir les protéger ensuite. L'enfer s'était ouvert sous ses pieds, mais John n'avait pas perdu son sourire. Lorsqu'une balle avait traversé la chair et les muscles de son épaule, déchaînant la souffrance et la peur de la mort, il n'avait pas non plus perdu courage.  
En se réveillant dans un hôpital militaire plusieurs semaines après le drame, vivant mais à présent inutile à l'armée, il s'était promis de se construire une belle existence, entouré des gens qu'il aimait, et qui le chérissaient en retour.

 **2**

On dit que la plupart des couples aiment à revenir sur leur première rencontre. John faisait partie de ces gens-là. Assis confortablement dans le canapé dont Mary et lui venaient de faire l'acquisition, il se remémorait avec émotion comment son chemin avait rencontré celui de la femme de sa vie.

Le café de _L'oeil du chat_ était à deux pas du cabinet médical où il travaillait à l'époque. C'était un endroit plutôt cosy, où il aimait venir boire une bonne tasse de thé après ses consultations.

Assis près de la fenêtre et dos à la porte – sa place favorite – il avait été tiré de ses rêveries par une voix alliant la douceur et la fermeté. En se retournant discrètement, il avait découvert, du coin de l'œil, une femme du même âge que lui environ. Cheveux blonds, lèvres fines, mélange de discrétion et de politesse.  
Il avait observé attentivement ce qu'elle commandait. Un café aurait annoncé une personne pressée et trop sûre d'elle. Un soda, c'était le signe d'une immaturité chronique mal assumée. Mais un jus de fruits... ça, c'était sympathique : convivial et pas trop agressif. Il ne fallait pas quelque chose de trop exotique, cependant. De la papaye ou de la goyave, ça n'allait pas. Un jus d'abricot, ça aurait été parfait.

La voix de la jeune femme s'était alors élevée, crevant la bulle d'appréhension dans laquelle John s'était réfugié :

« Je vais prendre un jus d'abricot, s'il vous plaît. »

Il l'avait abordée dans la seconde qui avait suivi.  
Un an plus tard, il la demandait en mariage, dans ce même café qui avait vu naître son amour pour elle.

 **3**

On dit aussi que la vie, c'est une succession de joies et de peines. Ou encore qu'on n'apprécie la valeur du bonheur qu'une fois qu'il est parti. John ne croyait pas à ces petits dictons qui ponctuaient ses conversations avec ses patients. Mais c'était toujours joli, d'en placer un au détour d'une phrase. Ca faisait bien, ça plaisait aux gens.  
Pourtant, lorsque John reçut le coup de téléphone qui fit basculer sa vie entière, il songea que, peut-être, il y avait une part de vérité dans chaque maxime qu'il avait entendue au cours de sa vie.  
Peut-être qu'après avoir vécu un bonheur si intense pendant des années, il devait laisser place à la phase dite du _malheur._  
Il ne savait pas. A vrai dire, la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était cette odieuse vérité à l'odeur de pourriture qui envahissait progressivement ses sens, à mesure qu'il approchait de l'hôpital.  
On ne lui avait pas laissé voir le corps. « Trop endommagé, causerait un choc émotionnel important... » « La voiture l'a heurtée violemment, n'avons rien pu faire... » « Toutes nos condoléances, Monsieur Watson... »

John avait cessé de sourire.

 **4**

L'hôpital St Barholomew n'était pas aussi proche du café de _L'oeil du chat_ que l'était son ancien cabinet. C'était une bonne chose. Une très bonne chose.  
Il pouvait marcher dans le quartier sans penser à _l'avant.  
_ Il y avait le _maintenant_ et _l'avant_ , séparés seulement par une ligne aussi mince qu'un sourire.  
John ne voulait pas de _l'avant_. Il voulait du travail. Des patients en permanence. Des opérations qui bouffaient toutes ses pensées et l'engloutissaient dans un gouffre morbide fait de sang et d'oubli.

C'était bien comme ça. La vie s'écoulait, figée dans cet ennui répétitif qui avait défiguré son cœur et son intérêt pour l'être humain.  
Les visages qui passaient devant son regard vide étaient tous identiques. Il y avait d'abord eu ceux exprimant de la compassion. Puis de la surprise. De la colère. C'était du pareil au même. Il les avait tous chassés de son esprit.

Son scalpel à la main, il faisait son travail. Ouvrait, soignait, recousait.  
Rien de plus.

 **5**

« Docteur ! Docteur Watson ! »

John s'arrêta devant la porte de son bureau, qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre après une longue et difficile opération chirurgicale. Il se retourna pour tomber sur sa secrétaire, essoufflée et l'air paniqué.

« Docteur, _il_ a encore recommencé ! Il menace la famille d'un patient, et personne ne parvient à l'arrêter ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je vois... soupira le blond. Où est-il ? »

Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux de l'incident, il découvrit que la situation était pire que ce que lui avait dit Sarah.  
Sherlock Holmes, l'un des infirmiers de son service, tenait par le col un homme d'environ trente ans. John l'identifia comme le père du petit garçon arrivé aux urgences quelques instants plus tôt.

« Lâchez-moi ! Vous êtes complètement fou ! Je me plaindrai ! hurlait le père de famille.

\- C'est ça, vous vous plaindrez ! crachait Holmes, furieux. Et votre fils, il se plaindra, lui, du fait que vous refusiez la transfusion sanguine à cause de vos croyances absurdes ?! »

Soudain, l'infirmier fut obligé de lâcher celui qu'il menaçait. La poigne de fer du docteur Watson s'était abattue sur son épaule. Sans un mot, ce dernier l'obligea à le suivre dans son bureau, tandis que Sarah essayait de calmer la famille en émois.

« Vous avez de nouveau perdu votre sang froid », constata calmement John, une fois installé dans son fauteuil.

Holmes lui jeta un regard dégoûté, irrité par tant de flegme. Le toubib ne haussait jamais la voix. Pas même lorsque Sherlock avait failli jeter un patient par la fenêtre, un mois plus tôt.  
A vrai dire, c'était le détachement de Watson qui avait attiré son attention. On entendait beaucoup de rumeurs à son sujet, notamment concernant le décès de sa femme, trois ans plus tôt. On disait que depuis, il s'était plongé dans le travail et n'avait plus aucune vie sociale. Et Sherlock trouvait cela plutôt intriguant. Il avait envie de gratter ce masque d'impassibilité pour découvrir ce qu'il se cachait derrière.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, cette fois ? demanda John d'une voix égale.

\- Témoins de Jéhovah, marmonna Sherlock. Le père refuse qu'on fasse une transfusion sanguine à son fils. Il a dit quelque chose à propos de l'impureté qu'il y aurait dans le sang des donneurs. Ce sont des sornettes. Il fait passer ses croyances avant la rigueur scientifique.

\- Peut-être, répondit le blond. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour juger. La loi ne nous donne pas le droit d'intervenir sans le consentement des parents.  
Sherlock serra les dents.

\- Ca ne vous révolte pas ?

\- Beaucoup de choses me révoltent, commenta platement le médecin. »

 **6**

La réunion avec les membres de l'hôpital St Thomas allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre. John resserra sa cravate dans un geste compulsif, avant de contempler son reflet dans la glace face à lui.  
Dans ces toilettes désertes aux murs jaunâtres, il ressemblait un peu à un mort-vivant. Un petit rire amer lui échappa. Il espérait que le directeur de l'hôpital voisin ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à travailler en collaboration avec un zombie.

Arrivant devant la porte de la salle de réunion qui était légèrement entrebâillée, il entendit des voix filtrer depuis l'intérieur – il n'était pourtant pas en retard. Il observa autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne pourrait le surprendre, avant de se pencher sans un bruit pour découvrir de quoi il retournait.

« Oh, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, le docteur Watson ne devrait plus tarder. Il doit sûrement être en train de remplir les derniers dossiers de la journée. Il est perfectionniste, vous savez. »

Puis, la voix se faisait plus discrète, et déclarait, pleine de pitié :

« Il faut dire que depuis la mort de son épouse il y a trois ans, le pauvre homme se plonge dans le travail comme si son existence entière en dépendait. Je pense qu'il est un peu névrosé... »

John recula de quelques pas, heurté par les mots qu'il venait d'entendre. Il savait que des rumeurs circulaient sur lui, bien sûr. Occuper un poste aussi prestigieux au sein de l'hôpital malgré son jeune âge, cela suscitait forcément des jalousies, des interrogations. C'était son travail acharné qui l'avait hissé jusque là, et à l'origine de sa persévérance, bien sûr...  
Penser à Mary n'était plus aussi douloureux qu'autrefois. Il y avait toujours ce vide béant dans sa poitrine, mais peu à peu, le chagrin s'était évaporé. Ne restaient que l'absence glaciale et les souvenirs craintifs.

« Vous n'entrez pas dans la salle ?

La voix, venant de derrière lui, le fit sursauter. Holmes l'observait de ses yeux clairs, semblant le scanner. John savait que cette attitude mettait beaucoup de ses collègues mal à l'aise, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Voyant que le blond ne réagissait pas, l'infirmier s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, mais le médecine ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Si, j'y vais. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, Holmes.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

\- Et vous, vous ne devriez pas laisser des gens d'une intelligence moyenne dire du mal de votre travail. »

Holmes s'éloigna dans le couloir, laissant derrière lui un John interloqué mais dont la volonté s'était raffermie.  
Il poussa la porte.

 **7**

« Alors, finalement, vous avez su gérer _la crise Holmes_ l'autre jour, docteur Watson ?

La personne qui venait de s'adresser à lui sur un ton aussi mesquin que mielleux, c'était Anderson, un médecin d'un autre service – il était légiste, certainement... du moins John l'espérait, car son caractère antipathique aurait rendu difficiles les rapports avec les patients.

\- Tout à fait, répondit-il poliment, tout en faisant racler machinalement sa fourchette contre son assiette.

\- C'est fou, quand même, qu'il se permette de faire des trucs pareils ! fit remarquer Donovan, la fiancée de l'autre hurluberlu.

John haussa les épaules dans un sourire contrit, comme pour s'excuser du comportement de l'infirmier sous sa responsabilité. Mais au fond de lui, il songeait que d'autres individus se permettaient bien de répandre de sales rumeurs sur sa propre personne, alors pourquoi condamner quelqu'un qui, certes, injuriait les patients, mais le faisait toujours au nom de ses idéaux ?

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Sherlock Holmes lui apparaissait comme quelqu'un de droit. Peut-être un peu trop sûr de lui – bon, d'accord, vraiment _trop_ prétentieux – mais entier, qui disait toujours ce qu'il pensait, même s'il devait pour cela blesser son interlocuteur. Et quelque part, John lui enviait ce côté-là de sa personnalité. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ?

En face de lui, la conversation au sujet de Holmes continuait :

\- On m'a dit que son frère était un des plus gros actionnaires de cet hôpital, ce qui le rendait intouchable, persifla Anderson.

\- Parce qu'il est pistonné en plus du reste ? râla une infirmière à laquelle John n'avait même pas fait attention.

Cette phrase réveilla une certaine colère en lui. Il en avait assez d'être entouré de ces hypocrites. Il voulait juste que cette fichue pause déjeuner se termine, pour qu'il puisse enfin retourner travailler. Avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, les mots trébuchèrent de sa bouche :

\- Quel _reste_? demanda-t-il sèchement. Vous voulez parler de l'excellent travail qu'il accomplit ? De son investissement auprès des patients, même s'il ne s'y prend pas toujours de manière conventionnelle ? A moins que vous ne fassiez allusion au nombre astronomique d'heures supplémentaires qu'il a faites depuis son arrivée dans mon service ?

Il se leva brusquement, sous le regard médusé des personnes qui l'entouraient.

\- J'ignore si Holmes a été pistonné pour travailler dans ce hôpital. Mais il me semble que même si c'est le cas, son investissement a largement compensé ce détail. Vous ne devriez pas être trop prompts à juger autrui. »

Son corps subitement plus léger qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ces cinq dernières années, John saisit son plateau et s'éloigna de la table où régnait un silence de plomb.  
C'était ridicule, de s'énerver ainsi au sujet d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pourtant, cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas enflammé de cette façon.  
Holmes était un jeune con arrogant, et visiblement pistonné.  
Mais sous ce masque qu'il portait comme un bouclier, se cachait aussi un homme délicat, qui jouait du violon pour les enfants malades ayant besoin de réconfort.  
Cette découverte, faite par hasard quelques jours plus tôt, l'avait bouleversé, à tel point qu'il l'avait remisée dans un coin de son esprit pour ne plus y penser.  
Aujourd'hui, elle avait un goût de liberté.

 **8**

 _Définition du mot « délicat » dans le Larousse._

Délicat, e : adj. (lat. _Delicatus_ ).  
1\. D'une grande finesse exquis raffiné. _Un visage aux traits délicats. Un parfum délicat.  
_ 2\. Qui manifeste de la fragilité. _Santé délicate._  
3\. Difficile à gérer périlleux. _Situation, manœuvre délicate.  
_ 4\. Qui manifeste une grande sensibilité, du tact. _Un homme délicat. Une attention délicate._

Péjoratif : Difficile à contenter. _Faire le délicat._

 **9**

« Scalpel. »

Le mot résonna dans le silence glacial de la pièce, entrecoupé seulement des _bip_ stridents émis par les machines autour.  
John ne releva pas les yeux vers l'infirmier qui lui passait l'instrument demandé. Il fil habilement glisser la lame le long de la peau, incisant méticuleusement et évitant les tuyaux bleus dont la couleur vive jurait avec la pâleur du malade.  
Son attention était totalement focalisée sur sa tache : _ouvrir, soigner, recoudre._ Son mantra. Les quelques instants vers lesquels sa vie toute entière semblait tendre.

Lorsque l'opération fut terminée et le patient amené en salle de réveil, le chirurgien resta hébété un moment, perdu sous la lumière jaunâtre que jetaient les néons sur son visage. Il cligna des yeux et sembla reprendre ses esprits, découvrant à ses côtés l'infirmier qui l'avait assisté durant l'opération.  
Holmes remplissait les fiches postopératoires et les feuilles de bactériologie d'un air tranquille. Il complétait méticuleusement chaque case qui composaient les différents formulaires, indifférent à l'attention soudaine que semblait lui porter le médecin blond.  
Soudain, le stylo interrompit sa course folle et Sherlock releva la tête vers son supérieur.

« Je me demandais quelque chose, commença-t-il en se levant de sa chaise, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration, au sujet du patient de la chambre 114. Son flux sanguin... »

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans l'esprit de John. Il n'avait plus envie de travailler, aujourd'hui. Il aurait presque pu partir en vacances. Pour de longues vacances, même... au Pérou, ou en Alaska : un endroit où il se perdrait dans la nature, où chaque cellule de son corps se désintégrerait pour rejoindre la matrice originelle, et personne ne se souviendrait de l'empreinte laissée par son corps dans ce monde.

Il décida soudain de marcher vers Sherlock.  
Il se rapprocha de lui dans ce silence profond qu'avait creusé la phrase prononcée par l'infirmier et laissée sans réponse. Des yeux bleu-gris suivaient attentivement son avancée, quoique teintés d'incompréhension et de surprise. Quelle que fût l'interrogation qui se dessinait dans son esprit, elle ne put être formulée à voix haute, car les lèvres de John se posèrent sur les siennes dans un baiser à l'intensité indéniable. La main gauche du médecin se glissa dans les cheveux de Sherlock, libérés de l'immonde calot qui les recouvrait quelques instants plus tôt, tandis que la droite agrippait sa blouse pour rapprocher leurs corps.

Puis, subitement, il se recula.

« Pour le patient de la 114, nous verrons plus tard » dit-il simplement, avant de quitter la pièce.

Sherlock se rassit sur sa chaise, abasourdi, un parfum de thé et d'affection sur les lèvres. Il avait été complètement étourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Mais aux yeux de John, ce baiser représentait une distorsion dans le temps, une multitude de sentiments contradictoires immédiatement aspirés par un trou noir avant d'avoir pu toucher son cœur.  
C'est pourquoi il l'oublia instantanément. **  
**  
**10**

Sherlock Holmes était un homme rationnel. Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait été attiré par la science, les explications qu'elle proposait sur le monde et ses phénomènes, les opportunités que la technique offrait à l'être humain...  
Il était tout particulièrement fasciné par le corps humain et son mécanisme complexe. Son travail en tant qu'infirmier de bloc opératoire lui permettait d'assister aux opérations pour seconder le chirurgien, et ainsi d'assouvir son ardente curiosité. Lorsqu'il opérait lui-même, c'était debout, très souvent dans le stress et l'urgence, ce qui comblait son besoin constant d'adrénaline.

Son travail et sa rigueur scientifique ne lui avaient donc jamais posé problème. Du moins jusqu'à _l'incident_ survenu quelques heures plus tôt.  
Il ne s'expliquait pas comment le docteur Watson, cet homme flegmatique à l'éternel sourire, avait pu se retrouver pendu à son cou, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Cela défiait toute logique. Sherlock refusait d'expliquer ce phénomène en recourant à la psychanalyse (qu'il n'avait jamais reconnue comme une véritable science). Ce n'était pas un acte manqué : il trouvait ridicule d'imaginer qu'un conflit inconscient, révélateur d'un désir inavoué, avait pu pousser le chirurgien à lui dévorer les lèvres.

Lorsqu'il arriva finalement devant son immeuble, la tête pleine d'un petit médecin blond, il fixa longuement la porte.  
Il avait oublié le code.

 **11**

 _Extrait d'analyse du tableau_ Le Baiser _de Gustave Klimt._

La plupart des œuvres de Klimt peuvent donner lieu à quantité d'interprétations, mais son utilisation antérieure du thème du couple enlacé dans la frise Beethoven et la frise Stoclet permet de voir dans _Le Baiser_ l'ultime accomplissement de la quête humaine du bonheur.

 **12**

Le lendemain, le bureau de John fut assailli par une tornade habillée d'une chemise violette – spectacle certes intéressant de par son originalité, mais tout de même surprenant.

« Holmes, tempéra-t-il, calmez-vous, je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que vous me dites. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire _d'acte manqué_ ?

Le brun s'assit finalement en face de lui, cessant de faire les cent pas en marmonnant des théories fumeuses.

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez embrassé hier, exigea-t-il brusquement.  
John le fixa silencieusement, stupéfait, avant d'éclater d'un rire franc.

\- Pourquoi je vous ai _quoi_?! s'exclama-t-il, hilare. Enfin, c'est ridicule, pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ?

\- C'est justement ce que je viens de vous demander, fit remarquer Sherlock, agacé de devoir se répéter.

\- Mais enfin, ça n'a pas de sens... Je n'en ai aucun souvenir !

\- Acte manqué... grommela Sherlock en faisant crisser ses ongles sur le plastique de sa chaise.

\- Et puis, continua John, je ne suis pas gay, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais...

Il s'interrompit soudain, avant de se ressaisir :

\- Ce n'est pas la question. Je suis navré, j'ignore ce qu'il m'a pris, ça ne se reproduira pas. Je suis votre supérieur, une telle attitude est inacceptable de ma part.

\- Vous parlez comme un politicien, fit remarquer Sherlock, ce n'est jamais bon signe.

John rit de cette réplique incongrue, avant de reprendre :

\- Je parle comme le responsable d'un groupe dont vous faites partie. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous était... une bêtise de ma part.

\- C'était pourtant la première fois de ma vie que j'appréciais la bêtise humaine. »

L'amertume qui se lisait sur le visage de Sherlock faisait concurrence à la déception. Il se leva de sa chaise et sortit du bureau sans ajouter un mot.

 **13**

 _Bonjour, c'est John Watson. Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses concernant mon attitude d'hier matin, j'ai été très sec avec vous. – JW_

Comment avez-vous obtenu mon numéro de téléphone ? – SH

Dans les registres de l'hôpital. Vous n'êtes pas près d'accepter mes excuses, n'est-ce pas ? – JW

Les registres, bien sûr... Ca dépend. Vous seriez prêt à dîner avec moi pour vous faire pardonner de m'avoir embrassé avant de m'envoyer paître? – SH

Aïe... ce n'est pas très charitable de votre part, ce genre d'attitude. – JW

Je ne suis pas connu pour être quelqu'un de très aimable.

Angelo _, 19h ? – SH_

...Vendu – JW

 **14**

Lorsque John poussa la porte du petit restaurant italien où il avait rendez-vous avec Holmes, il fut surpris de découvrir une salle calme et accueillante, éclairée d'une lumière tamisée des plus agréables. Il dut cependant faire un effort pour ignorer l'ambiance romantique du lieu, occupé seulement par quelques couples.  
Il avisa l'infirmier, assis à côté d'une fenêtre et qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il posa lourdement sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise, histoire d'attirer son attention. Le brun releva vivement la tête vers lui et le contempla de ses grands yeux clairs, comme tiré d'une profonde réflexion.

« Bonsoir, John, dit-il enfin, ses lèvres étirées dans un mince sourire.

Le blond lui serra la main machinalement, perturbé par l'emploi de son prénom dans la bouche de cet homme tout de même un peu étrange.

\- Je peux vous appeler _John_ , au moins ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Comme John ne répondait pas (subitement persuadé que l'homme en face de lui pouvait lire dans ses pensées), il continua :

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'appeler les personnes qui m'embrassent par leur nom de famille, vous comprenez.  
\- Je sens que je n'ai pas fini d'entendre parler de cette histoire, grommela le blond. »

Le serveur s'approcha d'eux pour prendre leur commande, et ils attendirent d'être servis dans un silence quasi religieux.  
John se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait plus mangé au restaurant depuis des années (sauf pour des réunions barbantes en compagnie des dirigeants et actionnaires d'autre hôpitaux) et ne savait pas comment entamer la conversation.  
En face de lui, Sherlock n'avait pas l'air de se sentir gêné au contraire, il observait d'un air tranquille les autre clients, puis revenait sur lui, avant de papillonner à nouveau dans une autre direction.  
Au moment où John allait se décider à lancer une banalité pour se sortir de cette situation gênante, une petite voix s'éleva derrière lui :

« Sherlock ? Tu travailles pas à l'hôpital aujourd'hui ?

John se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un petit garçon aux cheveux bouclés et, surtout, aux yeux brillant d'admiration.

\- Bonsoir Archie, répondit l'infirmier d'un ton tranquille. Non, comme tu vois, j'ai fini mon service pour aujourd'hui.

\- Tu as réparé beaucoup de gens, alors ?

\- J'ai _soigné_ beaucoup de gens, corrigea le brun.

\- Oh, t'es vraiment trop fort.

\- C'est parce que j'ai bien travaillé à l'école, sourit Sherlock avec un clin d'oeil à l'attention de la mère du petit garçon qui venait d'arriver à leur hauteur.

\- Archie, laisse monsieur Holmes tranquille, mon chéri. Et papa va nous attendre, tu sais.

Le petit hocha la tête avant de se pencher vers Sherlock et de chuchoter :

\- Tu me montreras des photos des gens que tu as réparés, hein ?

\- Promis, souffla-t-il avant de pousser l'enfant à rejoindre ses parents. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers John, qui le contemplait d'un air incrédule.

« Un problème ? s'enquit-il.

\- Vous êtes vraiment plein de surprises.

\- Je pourrais en dire autant de vous.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne fais pas grand chose de surprenant, pourtant.

\- Vous embrassez bien des gens par erreur, c'est un bon début.

John eut un rire embarrassé.

\- Vous êtes terrible. »

 **15**

 _Merci pour cette soirée. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé un aussi bon moment. – JW_

Tout le plaisir était pour moi. – SH

 **16**

« Tu as l'air en forme, John, lui dit Sarah lorsqu'il arriva au travail le lendemain matin.

Il sourit à la secrétaire. Ces dernières années, Sarah avait été ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie pour lui. Quand il avait commencé ce travail après avoir quitté son ancien poste, trois ans plus tôt, il avait eu l'impression que le mot « veuf » était gravé sur son front : les personnes qu'il côtoyaient le traitaient comme s'il était une pauvre petite chose fragile, alors que lui n'aspirait qu'à un peu de normalité au milieu de ce chaos qu'était devenu sa vie. Pourtant, Sarah était différente elle était la bouffée d'oxygène dont il avait parfois besoin pour tenir bon, grâce à son humour et sa spontanéité.

\- Tu as fait la fête, hier soir ? le taquina-t-elle gentiment tout en remplissant un dossier médical.

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai juste dîné avec Holmes.

Sarah releva brusquement la tête vers lui, l'air éberlué.

\- On parle bien de _Sherlock Holmes_ , l'infirmier qui essaie de tuer la famille de nos patients tous les deux jours ?

John eut la décence de paraître embarrassé. Après tout, Sarah était celle qui devait régulièrement gérer les crises que déclenchait le brun.

\- Celui-là même, affirma-t-il après avoir pris une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Ce n'était pas facile d'avouer que la première personne qui vous aidait à retrouver un semblant de vie sociale, était le type le plus bizarre de l'hôpital.

\- Mais... pourquoi ? demanda la jeune femme. Son ton n'était pas accusateur, elle cherchait juste à comprendre.

 _Parce que je lui ai roulé une pelle sans m'en rendre compte, et qu'il fallait bien que je me fasse pardonner..._

\- Parce qu'on avait eu une rude journée, et qu'il a sans doute voulu se montrer gentil avec moi en me proposant une sortie.

\- … je ne sais pas si je trouve ta naïveté touchante ou ridicule, John.

\- Ca, ce n'était pas très gentil, pour lui comme pour moi.

Sarah se pencha vers lui, un air sincèrement inquiet peint sur le visage.

\- Ecoute, je n'ai pas à te dire qui fréquenter ou non... Mais ce type me paraît vraiment déséquilibré... Et si tu crois qu'il ne t'a invité que par gentillesse... J'ai peur qu'il cherche à profiter de toi, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Je ne suis pas un gosse, Sarah. Je sais quand quelqu'un essaie de m'utiliser.

\- Mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'Anderson m'a dit sur...

\- Anderson n'est qu'un sale con ! lâcha finalement John, hors de lui.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le hall de l'hôpital, les quelques usagers présents à cette heure matinale affectant un air choqué.  
La main de John tremblait violemment sur le comptoir.  
Il en avait assez. Assez de ce boulot qui l'abrutissait. De ses collègues bêtes et méchants. De ces rumeurs qu'ils répandaient sur lui, et sur Holmes.

\- J'en ai assez, dit-il à Sarah. Je suis fatigué de tout ça. »

Il se dirigea vers son bureau d'un pas lourd, le cœur gros de s'être emporté contre son amie, mais les idées claires.

John Watson ne voulait plus se contenter de survivre dans un monde aux couleurs jaunies, dans une vie semblable à un vieux livre aux pages racornies.

Il allait vivre.

 **17**

 _Que faites-vous dimanche après-midi ? - JW_

Rien de spécial. Que faites-vous, _dimanche après-midi ? - SH_

Je vous emmène à un match de rugby. 15H00 devant la gare. - JW

 **18**

La première pensée qui frappa John ce dimanche-là, c'est que Sherlock Holmes n'avait probablement jamais mis les pieds dans les gradins d'un stade pour assister à un match de rugby. Il contempla d'un air abasourdi son élégant costume noir (c'était du sur mesure, ça, non?) avant de se racler la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

« Hum...peut-être que le rugby n'était pas une...

\- ...bonne idée ? Non, sûrement pas, compléta Sherlock d'un ton tranquille. Je compte sur vous pour me distraire si je m'ennuie pendant le match. »

Il s'assirent côte à côte sur ces sièges en plastiques inconfortables, qui avaient pourtant manqué à John. Il avait l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, quand tout ne s'était pas encore cassé la figure autour de lui, et qu'il venait ici avec des amis, pour boire des bières et encourager les joueurs en hurlant.  
Au milieu de cette foule en liesse, il sentit qu'il faisait à nouveau partie d'un tout, comme si quelqu'un avait subitement décidé qu'il était temps de rebrancher sa batterie interne sur l'alimentation du secteur.

Il se tourna vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait, détailla longuement son profil aux traits harmonieux et ses boucles folles aux reflets cuivrés. Son apparence était clairement à l'opposé de celle des personnes les entourant. Mais malgré son air d'aristocrate tombé par le plus grand des hasards parmi les paysans, John sentit que sa place était à ses côtés.

Lorsque les yeux clairs de son vis-à-vis se posèrent sur lui, un large sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du médecin.  
Il se sentait bien.

 **19**

« Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était...instructif, commenta Sherlock alors qu'ils quittaient le stade.

\- ...c'est ironique, n'est-ce pas ? questionna John en grimaçant.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- J'en pense que vous ne savez pas ce qui est bon pour vous. Le rugby est vraiment un sport génial.

\- Vous y jouez vous-même ?

\- Oh, non... Ca remonte à mes années d'études en fac de médecine, tout ça.

\- Je suppose que vous avez arrêté de jouer lorsque vous êtes entré dans l'armée, dans ce cas.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Plutôt une affirmation que l'infirmier avait laissé en suspens entre eux, comme pour lui laisser le temps de démentir.

\- Comment savez-vous que j'ai fait l'armée ? D'abord vous insistez pour que je dîne avec vous, puis vous me stalkez ? Formidable...

\- Non. Je suis juste très observateur, répondit simplement Sherlock dans un haussement d'épaules. »

Il s'assirent à la terrasse d'un café, commandèrent leurs boissons et attendirent dans un silence confortable. La chaleur de cette fin d'après-midi était très agréable et les avait plongés dans une douce léthargie. Ce fut le retour du serveur qui sortit John de sa torpeur.

« Dites-moi, Holmes...

Son interlocuteur grinça des dents à cette appellation.

\- Vous pourriez m'appeler _Sherlock_ , vous ne pensez pas ? Je vous appelle déjà par votre prénom.

\- Peut-être, convint John, mais...

\- Ah, encore cette histoire de convenances entre supérieur et subalterne ? le coupa le brun. Ridicule. Vous m'avez embrassé, je vous ai invité à dîner, et j'ai même _subi_ un match de rugby à votre demande. Cela va au-delà d'une histoire de conventions sociales, entre vous et moi.

Il y eut un autre silence, nettement moins confortable que le précédent.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me draguer, _Sherlock_ ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne drague pas les gens.

\- Et moi, je ne me suis jamais fait draguer par un homme.

\- Pas même lorsque vous étiez dans l'armée ?

\- ...si ça, ce n'est pas un cliché, alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Comment vous savez que j'ai fait l'armée, d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-il, revenant à la première question qu'il comptait poser avant que l'autre ne l'interrompe.

Sherlock eut un sourire malicieux.

\- Peut-être que je suis une sorte de super détective. J'aurais pu déduire votre passé rien qu'en observant votre posture, votre coupe de cheveux, et les tremblements de votre main...

\- Ma main ne tremble pas.

\- C'est un exemple comme un autre. En fait, j'ai entendu la secrétaire en parler, c'est tout.

John éclata de rire. Pendant un instant, il s'était _vraiment_ demandé si Sherlock n'avait pas un don, comme un sens aigu de la déduction ou une intelligence hors du commun. Bon, il était indéniablement intelligent, mais quand même, pas au point de vous déballer la vie d'un inconnu rien qu'en regardant ses chaussures.

\- Vous êtes drôle, dit-il d'une voix amusé. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte, avant.

\- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas en vous parlant du patient de la chambre 114 que je vais réussir à vous faire rire.

John grimaça. Décidément, l'infirmier ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui rappeler qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Ou plutôt qu'il s'était jeté sur le brun pour l'embrasser.

Bref.

Ce n'était pas le baiser en soi qui était un problème (un tout petit peu, mais plus vraiment, maintenant), c'était surtout _l'après_. John n'était pas sûr de vouloir construire quelque chose de nouveau – quelle que soit la chose en question – parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tout s'effondre autour de lui.  
Peut-être qu'il allait casser Sherlock, comme un gosse impatient casse un jouet. Peut-être que Sherlock allait le casser, _lui_ , avant de partir à son tour.

Tout le monde partait.

\- Il vaut mieux que je parte.

John leva les yeux sur Sherlock, qui se levait de sa chaise avec lenteur. Sa silhouette à contre jour ressemblait à une ombre chinoise, et le médecin ne pouvait pas même percevoir l'éclat de ses yeux. Il sentit une angoisse sourde naître dans sa poitrine, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

\- Pourquoi ? bafouilla misérablement John. Je vous ennuie, c'est ça ?

\- Non, non, vous ne pourriez jamais m'ennuyer, le rassura Sherlock en enfilant sa veste.

\- Alors pourquoi partez-vous ?

\- Je pars parce que vous me plaisez.

Les mots flottèrent entre eux à la manière des bulles de savon. Ils piquèrent les yeux de John de la même façon.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir vous embrasser à nouveau, continua Sherlock, mais c'est impossible. C'est impossible parce que je ne suis pas la personne qu'il vous faut, et surtout parce que toute cette histoire vous fait _peur_.

\- C'est ridicule, balbutia le blond.

\- Ridicule, répéta Sherlock.»

Il quitta la terrasse d'un pas pressé, sans un regard en arrière.  
John fixa la boisson que l'infirmier n'avait même pas pris la peine de terminer.  
Ce n'était pas du jus d'abricot.

 **20**

Le lendemain, la tension qui régnait au bloc opératoire était insoutenable.

Mike Stamford, qui travaillait souvent avec John, faisait passer son regard de son confrère à l'infirmier qui les assistait, se demandant confusément ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux. Leurs rares échanges se faisaient sous forme de quelques monosyllabes et autres noms d'instruments nécessaires à l'opération.

Lorsque l'intervention fut finie et que Holmes eut terminé de remplir le dossier du patient, il quitta la pièce sans un mot. Mike remarqua immédiatement le visage décomposé de son collègue.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, John ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

\- Ca va, marmonna le blond en évitant soigneusement de le regarder en face. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

\- Tu devrais faire une petite pause pourquoi tu n'irais pas dans la salle de repos, dormir un peu ? Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine.

\- Ca va, répéta John. C'est juste que... je réfléchis beaucoup, en ce moment. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis.

Mike hocha la tête, compréhensif.

\- Ecoute, commença-t-il d'un ton compatissant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie en ce moment. Mais pour une fois, tu devrais faire ce qui te paraît le mieux, à toi et à personne d'autre. Tu ne peux pas toujours ménager les gens que tu côtoies, John. Parfois, ça a du bon d'être direct. »

Le médecin lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, le moral regonflé à bloc. Il quitta la salle en trombe, bien décidé à mettre la main sur ce fichu Sherlock Holmes.  
Il le trouva quelques minutes plus tard dans les toilettes, appuyé contre le rebord du lavabo. Ses traits étaient tirés et les néons jaunâtres lui donnaient un teint cireux.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, l'accusa Sherlock en le voyant entrer dans la pièce.

\- Je ne peux pas faire _quoi_ ? demanda John, irrité au plus haut point. Vous demander des explications pour votre comportement irrationnel ?

\- Non. Vous ne pouvez pas vous introduire sans cesse dans mes pensées, me déconcentrer, et m'empêcher de travailler ! Toute cette histoire est ridicule, vous n'auriez jamais dû m'embrasser, et je n'aurais pas dû insister pour que l'on dîne ensemble.

Pour la première fois, John envisagea la fragilité de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Peut-être que lui aussi, trouvait effrayante la perspective de goûter à nouveau au bonheur auprès de quelqu'un.

Il posa une main rassurante sur le bras de l'infirmier.

\- Sherlock... D'accord, je ne suis pas gay. Et je ne suis pas non plus un spécialiste des relations humaines. A vrai dire, j'ai plutôt l'habitude d'ignorer les gens qui m'entourent. Mais je vous apprécie. Je suis bien avec vous, parce que vous êtes prévenant, et drôle, et _délicat,_ et vous ne pouvez pas me demander de vous ignorer, vous aussi, alors que ça fait trois ans, trois _putain_ d'années, que je vis comme un mort-vivant.

Le brun ne chercha pas à se dégager. Il n'osait toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux, mais il rapprocha son corps du sien, avant de poser ses lèvres sur le haut de son front, le tenant dans une étreinte maladroite qui serra le cœur de John.

\- J'ai envie d'être avec vous, parce que vous êtes ridicule, à vous pointer en smoking à un match de rugby. Vous me faites rire, et grâce à vous l'ennui disparaît... et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement derrière eux.

« Watson ? _Holmes_ ? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici, tous les deux ? »

La voix nasillarde d'Anderson dégoûta Sherlock. Ce moment n'aurait pas dû être gâché par la bêtise de cet imbécile heureux. Il quitta les toilettes en lui jetant un regard noir, avec la désagréable impression de passer son temps à fuir.

Resté seul, John sentit peser sur lui le regard accusateur du légiste. Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque l'autre se mit en travers de son chemin. Le blond releva fièrement le menton et fronça les sourcils, une habitude qu'il avait pour impressionner les gens de plus haute stature que lui et qui cherchaient les ennuis.

« Vous ne devriez pas traîner avec cet... infirmier, persifla Anderson.

\- Et vous, vous ne devriez pas me dire ce que je dois faire, contra John.

\- Je dis ça pour votre bien... Holmes n'est pas net. Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas d'apprendre un jour que ce fou vole des bouts de cadavre à la morgue pour mener des expériences sordides...

Le sang de John ne fit qu'un tour. Son poing s'abattit violemment sur la joue d'Anderson, qui se retrouva projeté contre le mur d'en face dans un cri de douleur mêlé de surprise.  
C'était toute la rancœur de John, toute la souffrance et le dégoût de l'hypocrisie, tous les non-dits et les regrets étouffants qui s'étaient cristallisés en cet unique acte.

\- Vous êtes complètement fou ! hurla Anderson, toujours à terre et le visage en sang. Je ferai tout pour que vous soyez renvoyés, vous et votre psychopathe de petit copain !

\- Faites donc, soupira John, soudainement libéré du poids immense qui écrasait sa poitrine depuis trois ans maintenant. Je m'en fiche, à vrai dire. En fait, je démissionne, voilà qui devrait vous faire plaisir. »

L'autre homme le fixa en silence, comme dépité par cette réplique à laquelle il ne s'attendait guère.  
John ne perdit pas une minute. Il courut jusqu'à son bureau, récupéra quelques affaires, sa veste... avant de quitter l'hôpital, ignorant les appels de Sarah derrière lui.

 **21**

« Non, Sarah. Pour la cinquantième fois, _je_ _ne sais pas_ où se trouve le docteur Watson.

\- Enfin, Sherlock, tu dois bien avoir une idée... je sais que vous vous fréquentez, en dehors du travail, et...

Le regard noir que lui lança l'infirmier l'obligea à s'interrompre.

\- Bon, d'accord... Mais la réunion avec les actionnaires va bientôt commencer, et on a besoin de lui, tu comprends ? Essaie de le joindre sur son téléphone pendant que je gagne du temps. »

Sherlock grinça des dents. Bien sûr, il avait déjà essayé de le contacter, mais ses sms restaient sans réponses et ses appels sonnaient dans le vide. Il sentit une bouffée de culpabilité l'envahir. John était parti, et c'était probablement de sa faute : il n'avait pas su le rassurer. Lui aussi voulait être avec lui. Mais peut-être pas ici, dans cet hôpital où les rumeurs vous étouffaient et où les gens vous jugeaient d'un seul regard. John Watson était quelqu'un de bien. Il méritait mieux que ça.

« Alors, Watson s'est fait la malle ? demanda Donovan derrière lui. Il a dû vouloir fuir ses responsabilités, je suppose...

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda le brun d'un ton sec, irrité par la seule présence de cette femme.

\- Il a failli me casser le nez ! s'exclama Anderson, qui entrait à son tour dans la pièce. Il a dû avoir peur des conséquences que cela entraînerait, puisque j'ai bien sûr déposé une plainte contre lui.

Sherlock réfléchit à tout vitesse, la phrase du médecin se perdant dans son esprit embrouillé.  
Les toilettes, l'interruption d'Anderson, la gêne et la sortie de John.

\- Que lui avez-vous dit ? exigea-t-il de savoir, son ton se faisant dur.

Anderson, affectant de ne pas être inquiété par l'expression sombre se peignant sur les traits de son vis-à-vis, répondit avec arrogance :

\- Je lui ai dit de se méfier de vous, bien sûr ! Vous n'êtes qu'un dangereux psychopathe, vous manipulez les gens pour arriver à vos fins, et vous ne devez votre place dans cet hôpital qu'à la position de votre frère au sein des actionnaires !

Une rage silencieuse gonfla dans la poitrine de Sherlock, dont l'expression du visage se fit plus dure encore. Il s'avança vers Anderson d'un pas décidé.

\- John a _failli_ vous casser le nez, vous disiez ? »

 **22**

Sherlock reçut un sms de John quelques heures plus tard. Ce dernier ne lui disait pas comment il allait, ni s'il lui en voulait pour son manque manifeste de courage. Il indiquait le nom d'un village, c'était tout.

 _Je prends le prochain train, je serai là dans deux heures. Si tu es là aussi, tant mieux. – SH_

 **23**

Lorsque Sherlock posa le pied sur le quai de la gare, tout était gris autour de lui. Une pluie finie tombait sur le village. Elle collait sa chemise à sa peau et décoiffait ses boucles de jais.

John sortit de sa voiture – grise elle aussi – et s'avança de quelques pas, comme pour lui laisser le choix. Ses cheveux blonds étaient l'unique tache de couleur dans ce paysage désolant de tristesse.

Sherlock marcha vers lui, dans un de ces silences que l'on aime et que l'on déteste à la fois.  
Ceux qui veulent dire « je t'attendais » mais aussi « tu arrives trop tard ».

Ces silences qui s'installent durablement lorsqu'on ne les fait pas éclater, comme on le ferait avec une bulle de savon.

Il ne voulait plus de ces silences qui empoisonnent, qui donnent envie de pleurer sans que les larmes ne coulent pour autant, et ça lui faisait mal, tellement _mal_ , de croire qu'il ne pourrait jamais les briser.

Ses bras se refermèrent sur le corps de John.

C'était incroyable, comme leurs silhouettes semblaient s'accorder. Cette étreinte, c'était un peu comme une bâtisse qui les protégeait du reste du monde.  
Il y avait des larmes en forme de gouttes de pluie sur leurs joues – ou peut-être que la pluie imitait leurs larmes ? – mais leur baiser n'en fut pas moins renversant.

« Je suis là, murmura Sherlock.  
\- Tu es là, répéta John. »

 **24**

 _Extrait du_ Baiser _, conte de Maupassant._

Sais-tu d'où nous vient notre vraie puissance ? Du baiser, du seul baiser ! (…) Le baiser n'est qu'une préface, pourtant.

 **25**

« Mary est enterrée dans le cimetière de ce village, expliqua John alors qu'ils roulaient lentement au milieu des champs. On venait souvent passer nos vacances ici, dans les premières années qui ont suivi notre mariage. Elle n'avait pas de famille, tu sais. J'ai pensé qu'elle aimerait reposer ici.

Sherlock hocha doucement la tête, ses doigts venant caresser ceux de John sur le volant.

\- C'est drôle, dit-il, j'ai passé une partie de mon enfance dans la région.

\- Vraiment ? Ca alors... c'est une sacrée coïncidence, remarqua John.

\- Tu penses qu'on était destiné à se rencontrer ?

\- Tu dis ça pour te moquer de moi : je sais que tu n'apportes aucun crédit aux théories non scientifiques.

\- Exact. Ca doit être l'exception qui confirme la règle, dans ce cas.

John éclata de rire.

\- J'aime quand tu ris, avoua Sherlock. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le rire d'un être humain pourrait me toucher de cette façon.

\- C'est parce que tu as plus l'habitude de _réparer_ les êtres humains que de les écouter rire, se moqua gentiment le blond.

\- Tu m'apprendras, alors. »

Ce n'était pas une demande anodine, réalisa John alors qu'il tournait à droite devant la petite mairie. C'était une autre façon de lui dire : « je vais rester auprès de toi aussi longtemps que tu le voudras – tout la vie, même, si ça te chante – et tu pourras m'apprendre à être heureux ».  
Un petit son étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge, à la limite entre le rire et le sanglot, et les doigts de Sherlock pressèrent les siens un peu plus fort.

 **26**

John se gara devant une petite maison en pierres. Le nom inscrit sur la boîte aux lettres surprit grandement Sherlock.

« On est chez Mrs Hudson ? Una Hudson ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, confirma le médecin, surpris. Elle nous louait la chambre où nous passions nos vacances. Tu la connais ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis des années, expliqua Sherlock. C'était une amie de mes parents.

\- Quand l'as-tu rencontrée ?

\- Lorsque j'étais adolescent. Nous logions dans un appartement qu'elle louait. Elle était un peu comme ma grand-mère. Je lui ai rendu visite tous les ans, après notre départ pour une autre ville, mais avec le travail à l'hôpital, mes visites se sont peu à peu espacé. J'ignorais même qu'elle avait déménagé ici.

\- C'est quand même fou, remarqua John, que l'on se retrouve ici tous les trois. Le destin y est peut-être _réellement_ pour quelque chose. »

Le blond sonna à la porte. Ils entendirent le bruit de petits pas précipités derrière le panneau de bois, qui s'ouvrit sur une vieille dame au visage rayonnant.

« John mon petit, il se fait tard ! Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider à rentrer, surtout avec ce mauvais temps...

Elle interrompit brusquement son babillage et releva la tête vers le brun, qui la regardait d'un air embarrassé.

\- Oh, mais c'est le petit Sherlock Holmes ! Quelle bonne surprise, cela faisait si longtemps ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie. Mais entrez donc, les enfants, entrez. »

Sa maison était un endroit très chaleureux. C'était le genre de lieu qui apaisait les esprits et soignait les maux.  
Une tasse fumante posée devant eux, l'odeur de thé embaumant la pièce, les deux hommes écoutaient Mrs Hudson parler de leur passé à tous les trois.

C'était incroyable, de se retrouver ici, avec le bruit de la pluie en fond et les souvenirs de leur vie qui s'étalaient sous leurs yeux fatigués. C'était comme si leurs deux existences avaient longtemps avancé en lignes parallèles, pour finalement décider de se croiser au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins. Il y aurait eu tellement d'occasions, pourtant, de se rencontrer des années plus tôt, par le biais de cette personne qu'ils avaient tous les deux connue.

En pensant qu'ils auraient pu attendre encore longtemps avant de se retrouver dans ce grand labyrinthe de la vie, John se sentit un peu étourdi.  
Il posa sa main sur celle de Sherlock.  
Son cœur retrouva son équilibre.

 **27**

Ils avaient enfilé de vieux vêtements que Mrs Hudson conservait dans l'armoire au bout du couloir – ils appartenaient à son défunt mari, d'après ce qu'avait compris John – avant de se glisser dans les draps frais de leur lit.

La lune éclairait faiblement les gouttes de pluie ruisselant sur les vitres, le bruit de leurs impacts irréguliers semblant rythmer ce moment si particulier.  
Allongé sur le flanc, Sherlock laissait ses doigts glisser sur le torse de John, dans un geste empreint de timidité. La main du blond vint doucement à sa rencontre, pour porter leurs doigts entremêlés à ses lèvres, les embrassant avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Leurs corps se rapprochèrent.  
Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent pour goûter la saveur de la peau de l'autre, pour découvrir ce lien spécial qui unit les amants du même jour.  
Tout n'était que délicatesse.

 **28**

Les premières lueur du matin les réveillèrent. Leurs corps délicieusement enlacés, ils prirent leur temps pour se séparer, entre baisers, caresses et rires silencieux.  
John sourit, de ce sourire qui illuminait ses yeux.

« Viens, chuchota-t-il en quittant le lit, je veux descendre au jardin.

\- Si tôt ? s'étonna Sherlock.

\- Oui. Je trouve qu'il a quelque chose de spécial au lever du jour, lorsque l'herbe est encore humide de rosée. »

Ils se déplacèrent en silence pour ne pas réveiller Mrs Hudson. John poussa la porte qui grinça légèrement avant de s'ouvrir sur un paysage qu'il savait immuable. Le temps avait passé, la vie l'avait blessé, mais ce petit îlot de verdure, perdu dans un village oublié de tous, resterait à jamais tel qu'il avait été dans ses souvenirs heureux.

« Mary adorait jouer ici avec les enfants du voisinage. On organisait souvent des parties de cache-cache, j'aimais bien ça. Je comptais toujours jusqu'à 29.

\- Pourquoi 29 ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Une idée, comme ça.

\- Tu veux qu'on y joue ? proposa Sherlock, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres. »

John lui sourit. Il aimait cette spontanéité chez le brun. Cette candeur.  
Il s'appuya contre un arbre, ferma les yeux et commença à compter à voix haute. Lentement. Ils avaient tout leur temps.

Sherlock partit en quête d'une bonne cachette, se demandant quelles étaient les préférées du médecin, dans le temps.  
Il songea qu'en foulant cette herbe, en contournant ces massifs fleuris, c'était le passé de John qu'il traversait, un peu comme un film qu'on visionnerait en version accélérée.

Il laissa courir sa main sur les feuilles des arbres qui avaient abrité l'amour de John et Mary. Respira le parfum des fleurs qui l'avaient vu lire des lettres venues du front, envoyées par d'anciens camarades d'unités. Piétina les orties qui avaient été témoins de la douleur ressentie lors de la perte de sa femme, mais aussi de sa colère et de son désespoir. Contempla ce petit banc sur lequel il s'était assis, couvé par le regard triste de Mrs Hudson, le jour où il avait pris la décision de se noyer dans une surcharge de travail.

En continuant à chercher sa cachette, il parcourait aussi les endroits où ils marcheraient ensemble plus tard, lorsqu'ils auraient vieilli. Il pouvait deviner, dans cette fissure sur le mur, les rides qui recouvriraient leurs visages souriants.

Et c'est ici, au milieu de tous les souvenirs de John, de tous les sentiments qu'il avait ressentis en son absence, et dont Sherlock serait à l'avenir la source première, qu'il décida de se cacher. Entouré des visages d'un John de tous les âges, ainsi que de la nature : seul témoin de son évolution, de sa chute et, surtout, de sa renaissance.

 **29**

John ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture !  
J'espère que ce texte vous a plu :)

Pour compléter mon **disclaimer** , je dois vous avouer que la dernière phrase n'est pas de moi, mais bien de Foenkinos. Mais elle était tellement... _délicate_ que j'ai souhaité la partager avec vous. De même, le nombre 29, parallèle entre la partie de cache-cache et le dernier chapitre, était initialement un 117 qui clôturait le roman, et j'adorais l'idée.

C'est volontairement que je n'ai pas repris certains passages du roman, afin de vous laisser le plaisir de le découvrir à votre tour, de même que le film (qui n'a pas forcément eu que des bonnes critiques, mais tant pis, les gens ne savent pas ce qui est bon pour eux, haha)

Plein de bisous à tout le monde, encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire !  
Lyra.


End file.
